A Typical Day
by Lilyice
Summary: A typical day in the Sohma household. Consider this drabble my first fanfic. It's not exactly complete, but I have no inspiration whatsoever as to how to continue this, so this is it for now.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters in Furuba belong to me, sadly. All characters are to the credit of Natsuki Takaya-sensei.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, and my very first time writing an actual story in a long, long while. I guess this should be considered a drabble. Anyway, I would appreciate criticism, but no flaming please. Any and all feedback is also very welcomed, whether good or bad. **

**I've decided to make this a one-shot because I honestly have no inspiration as to how to continue this. v__v If I ever get over this writer's block, I might just continue. But for now... this is complete.**

**--Lily**

* * *

As the moonlight flowed through the silky, satin curtains of a dimly lit room, a hardworking and seemingly middle-aged man— around his mid-twenties— with silver-tinted black hair and wearing a kimono, was scribbling away furiously with a pen in his hand, working on a manuscript and trying to meet his deadline. The clock on his wall, miraculously still visible amidst the mess that was his room, ticked away as the hours passed. Papers and clothes —mainly kimonos, some others were business suits— were scattered everywhere, and all the junk piled up so high that you could barely see the futon that was in the middle of the room. Just before dawn, the writer slammed down his pen on the wooden table, and picked up his masterpiece. He admired it, gazing at the ruffled paper with gentle brown eyes, and sighed. He had met his deadline.

As if that would ever happen.

"Senseeiiiii!!!!" a loud wail pierced through the quiet morning of the Sohma household.

It was early in the morning, just a little past dawn. A woman with short, brown hair thumped her fists on the double wooden doors of a house that belonged to Shigure Sohma. She was sprawled on the ground, on her knees, with tears streaming down both cheeks as she pleaded, not for the first time and definitely not the last, for the lazy writer to hand in his manuscript before his deadline that morning.

Shigure, already awake, danced to the front doors and opened them with a gleeful and playful look in his eyes.

"My dear Mii-chan, my honourable editor, due to the fact that I have suffered so from the lack of sleep which was caused by the amount of time I spent looking for inspiration for my next novel, I am extremely tired and therefore cannot finish my manuscript. I will be taking a well-earned vacation, starting tomorrow, so please do not search for me!"

With a dramatic flourish of his hand, Shigure brought them to his forehead, feinting tiredness, and proceeded to slam the door in his poor editor's face.

"Sensei, you're the worstttttt!!!!!" Pitiful cries sounded from the other side of the door.

"Will you just shut up already?!" Another figure emerged from the house, complaining and yelling, as usual. "Just give her the damn manuscript," he turned accusingly to the older man who was smiling wickedly.

Kyo Sohma, the Cat of the zodiac, rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was not much of a morning person. His vivid, bright orange hair was messier than usual, probably from waking up so early. A vein popped on his head as his continuous annoyance at the older member of the zodiac grew minute by minute.

"Irresponsible, old bastard," he muttered disdainfully.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! You mustn't use such foul language!" Another dramatic response, directed towards the teen this time.

"Shut your trap, stupid old baka," the young man glared at the Dog, and stomped back to his room.

A moment later, a crash resonated though the entire house, and the crunching of broken wood snapped the house back to chaos from its newly-found peace.

"Stupid cat. You were the one who was yelling. Learn to behave yourself."

"Screw you, ya damn rat!"

Another crash.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! What's going on? Are you both alright?" a door banged open, and out came a brunette, sounding concerned.

"Sorry if we woke you up, Honda-san," a generous and soft voice, coming from the stunning grey-haired male, Yuki Sohma, offered an apology

"Oh no, Yuki-kun, don't apologise! I was awake before this," the female, Tohru Honda, grinned sheepishly.

Kyo Sohma muttered something incomprehensible that sounded an awful lot like an apology, and dragged himself back to his room.

And so another typical day at the Sohma household began.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Oh! Look at the alluring green box below… Just waiting for you to click on it…**

**I think I'm going to move on to my Uo/Kureno story that I have in mind... Stay tuned. (:**


End file.
